


Banner

by bela013



Series: Brienne x Tywin [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon their arrival at King's Landing, Jaime and Brienne head to the Red Keep. And what catches the attention of the Hand of The King, is not the return of his prodigal son, but his tall companion.<br/>On a whim, Tywin Lannister takes Brienne of Tarth as his young wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner

"It's important that you bear me an heir"

To keep herself from huffing in indignation at the dinner table, Brienne was quick to shove the fork in her mouth, taking time to chew and swallow. It was humiliation to have him order her like like that. He used the same tone of voice that he used when speaking with his children.

"And my colors" with a pointed look from his green eyes, Brienne truly feels like a child. Squirming in her seat, she keeps her eyes away from him, Tywin Lannister could frighten anyone that he wished to inflict fear on, and his young wife was no exception.

His hand, with its long fingers and soft skin, was hot as it grabbed her chin. In rebellion, Brienne tough about her own hands, skin rough from wielding a sword, from holding reins of horses. She knew she was physical stronger than him, stronger than any man from King's Landing, and that was a small comfort in her golden cage.

"You will look at me, when I'm talking to you" like his hands, his voice was soft, and like his hands, its softness had nothing to do with the power that they help over her.

He was much older than her, maybe even older than her own father, and yet, she looked right into his eyes, and blushed with the memories of how he would look at her in the same way when bedding her.

"You will use the dresses that are meant for a woman of your position. And like the dagger that you wear under your clothes, you'll wear those dresses with pride"

Not once ha her husband punished her for towering over the court, the king and himself. Her height seamed to please him, as if she was one more banner for the Lannisters, a banner that stood above all the others.

Lord Lannister gifted her with a dagger upon their marriage. It was almost as if he knew of her promises towards Lady Stark. He made of her, his sworn sword and wife.

Much like her maiden head, Tywin Lannister took her old promises and vows. She was his by conquer and if he wanted her to bear his colors, as a sign of power, she would. Just as mush as she would bear him a son. A son she would raise to be a better than them all, even if he were to bear the Lannisters colors with her.


End file.
